ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Features in WBBA
The State of WBBA has many features in it. Apart from being a Role Playing Group and a Virtual world, it also offers a lot of stuff within its premesis. Beyblade and Beybattle Training Centres BBA Academy of Beyblading - A 3 year running and active blading school with more than 16 Graduates as of today. Perfect Place for getting Trained Stark Tower- 4th Floor Training Gym. Both for Humans and Beyblades. MJ Inc.Office- 3rd Floor Training Area The Stadium- Legendary Stadium standing for 10 long years. Ideal place for Training with mates. Spyro BeyShop - Located on 3rd Floor of WBBA Mall. Offers every kind of part modification and Places to Eat V Cafe- Restaurant cum VIP Bar. Having all sorts of food full of nutrients to enhance user's energy to make them ready for a big match. The Malibu Club- Night Club with Dining area. Ideal place for dating. Ventura Hotels - Each Block having one Restaurant Chain Serving High Quality Western Food V-Rock Hotel and Casino- Restaurant and Bar on the south block- High Quality meals Grove Street - Eateries available. Vendors selling food. Ocean Drive - Each Hotel line has a restaurant serving ideal Breakfast and Lunch Set. Dinner Available in COlonel Hotel WBBA Tower - 5th and 6th Floor has a large Food Court covering both the floors. Stark Tower- 10th Floor having a high quality selection for Lavish Food. The Four Dragons Casino - Food Court in Ground Floor WBBA Mall - FOod Court on top floor Places to Stay Ocean Drive- Hotel Chains on Ocean Drive. Facing the beach costs 5k BC. HIlltop living facing the city costs 10k BC. Cheaper Grove Street- Housing costs - 5K BC. Stark Tower - 30K BC living. Ventura Hotels - 20K BC Living on each block V-Rock Hotel and Casino - 25K BC Living Places for Activities Mercer Park - A Wide theme park that separates Rudy Customs and Big Bang HQ. Ideal place for family fun. Bedford hills - Hill Climbing and Trekking. Points of Interest Bedford Hills- Upstate of The WBBA State. Bedford Highway gives an excellent photostatic view of the WBBA State facing the south. Ideal place for Vacation. Starfish Island - Small ,Beyshaped Island on the West of State of WBBA. COnnection is via Ferry or waterways. St. Pines Island - Long Narrow Island having full greenery. WBBA Auditorium - Ideal place for performing concerts, dramas, acts and ceremonies. Beywood Studios - First ever Movie studio in the anime world WBBA Tower - Highest point in the Anime World and the State of WBBA. Offers Distinct view of the state and horizon. Stark Tower - Business , Commercial and Hotel situated on Downtown. Wayne Manor - Mysterious Manor owned by MJ. Haiti Island - Narrow Island on the West. Beywood Boulevard A Long walk way starting from the Beywood STudios and ending at the Stadium. Lot of shops and lavish shopping malls come by. WBBA Museum - Covers a lot of history in WBBA. Category:Businesses Category:State of WBBA